Tough Guy, Tough Heart?
by justbelieve11
Summary: Will the tough image of Cato be ruined by love?


_**AN: I made story named "Tough Guy, Tough Heart?" too before but I deleted it because I wanted to start all over again. Please tell me what you think about the story! **_

**CATO**

We arrived at the Capitol today after a short ride from District 2. I volunteered myself as tribute since I thought it would be fun and because me and Clove were good friends. I've just been put in my costume which looked like we were Greek or Roman soldiers since District 2 is known for masonry. The parade would be starting at about 5 minutes and I'm excited to let the Capitol citizens see who will win the 74th Hunger Games. District 1 is already going out and they're overdressed in feathers. The girl looks really pretty but there's a lot of makeup on her face.

The chariot starts moving and I'm standing and making sure that the citizens of the Capitol will see me as the toughest and most brutal of all tributes. Me and Clove start waving to the audience and I can hear a lot of applauding from them. As the chariot was quickly nearing to the stage, I hear more applauding to see the tributes from District 12 which were on fire. They were stealing my spotlight and they are going to have to pay.

We were finally set down from our chariots and I got to see a closer look of the tributes. The girl from 1 seemed even prettier when they removed her headdress and I see her checking me out so I wink at her. The tributes from 12 were just set down from the chariots and I see them. The boy looked like he was weak and the girl was just there not smiling. I stare at them in an angry look and I see them looking at me back. We were finally led into the building where we were living and we were the first to get of since the tributes from 1 rode the other elevator. Good thing we were 2 because I can't stand being with that girl from 12. I'll make sure that she'll be the first one I'll kill at the arena.

**KATNISS**

The Capitol was even nicer than what we see on television. Even grander. The parade was quite fun knowing that I think that we have some sponsors lining up for me and my fellow tribute, Aaron. The audience kept cheering and cheering because of our costumes thanks to Cinna, my stylist. We were led into a big building where we would live. We were set into the elevators and we were with the tributes from 2 and 7. The boy from 2 looks tough and just by getting the audience, I think we're a threat to him. He was staring at us angrily when they finally set us down from the chariots.

Since we were from District 12 we get the penthouse. It was quite big and the view was great. I get my own room which was about the size of where me and my family lived. I miss them so badly and I hope that we still get to see each other. We get to eat dinner together and the food on the table would've been good for me and the whole family for about 2 weeks. Effie finally speaks and says to me and Aaron "Get to sleep now. It's a big big day tomorrow!" I say my good nights, head to my room then lie down on my bed. I was thinking about the guy from 2. He was a Career meaning he'd been trained even before he was chosen. The way he looked at us was a signal that we were going to get killed. I think of Prim and my mom. What could they be doing right now? Are they thinking about me?

**CATO**

Me, Clove, our mentors, our stylists and our chaperone barely spoke to each other during dinner. They were just praising us for what we did earlier even though it wasn't enough for us to get all the attention. The girl from 12 was the first one on my list I'd kill her part by part. Me and Clove decided to talk to each other in my room about things. Clove was one of my good friends back at District 2. We kept on fooling each other with some of our other friends there. We were laughing about how ridiculous the Capitol citizens were and how ridiculous the tributes from 2 are.

"The girl from 1 looks hot" I tell her

"Yeah, she does. Maybe she can get us some more sponsors for the games" she tells me

"Maybe. But I think I like her"

"Dont be ridiculous. She's stupid and she has a lot of makeup like a barbie doll"

Me and Clove say our good night to each other and she leaves my room. I take off my shirt and I decide to take the shower. The showers here had a lot of buttons but I think that I'll play with them tomorrow. I lie down on my bed and doze off in just a few minutes.

Training starts in 20 minutes but our chaperone decided to let us be there earlier. The first thing I see is the girl from 12. She looks stunning. Her hair was down in a braid and not in a crazy hairdo like last night. I talk to her before training starts.

**KATNISS**

Effie wanted us to be early so we came there 10 minutes early but I think we were the only ones missing. I see an archery section but as Haymitch told me, don't show off. The area was big and the gamemakers were watching every move you make. You also can't kill or hurt anyone here or else peace keepers will buzz you.

"Hey there beautiful" said the guy from 2. I think his name was Cato. He was the guy that stared at us badly last night.

"What do you want?" I say a bit intimidated and making sure he doesn't underestimate me

"I just decided to talk to you. By the way, I think you look even more beautiful today than last night"

"Really? You were ugly by the way" I tell him and he starts laughing

"What's your name?" he says

"I'm Katniss and I know that you're Cato"

"Yeah. You busy after training?" he says

"I'm not if you're not going to kill me" I tell him smiling

"Meet me here after training" he says then he just left

I must admit that he is quite charming despite his tough looks but I know that he'll be brutal in the arena. I tell myself to not trust him just yet.


End file.
